How NOT To Write A PPG Story
by ConformityisNonsense
Summary: Hey! You! Sitting there on your computer, wasting your days reading amazing PPG stories and wanting to write your own but think your writing is awful? LOOK NO FURTHER! Here is everything NOT to do in a PPG story. If yours looks like this...that's not ok.
1. Da Beginning

**I lost brain cells writing this everyone, I really did.**

**Enjoy this and laugh your asses off.**

**Should I continue?**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

Hey guyz so today im wrting a PPG and RRB story k? Every1 told me I wuz a good wrter.

Plz revew flamers can fuk off.

I own noting bt the story.

* * *

BC: Sup guyz redy to go to skool?

Bubb: ya aim redy lets go.

BC was wering a green shirt and blk pants and she had a blk beanie with green converse. Bubles was wering a blu shirt with a grey skrt and blue heels.

Den, Blosom came downstairs. She ws wering a red shirt and blk shorts and red boobs.

Blossom: wait for me plz I was getting desert.

10 MINTES L8TR:

BC: aw fuk I hate skool.

Bubb: right I hear dat where the boyz?

Blossom: here dey come

RRB come up look smexy and walk to da girls. Brek was wering a red shirt showing off hiz mucles and blk parks and buth and boomer had the same exept blu and green.

Brek: Hey blossom u da sexiest girl here date me

Blossom: (happy) yasssss

They make out.

Boom: Hey bubblz why havnt u answered my calls?

Bubbles: ew have u been stalking me?

Boomer: ya but only cuz I luv u.

Bubblez: aww

They make out.

Butch: yo BC u lookin hella fine

BC: fuk u

Butch: dont h8, appreciate

BC: kk u da bae

They make out.

Suddntly, a car pullz up and three grills step out.

BC: DA POWRPUNK GRILLS?

WHATS GON HAPPN? FIND OUT DA NXT CHAOPTER?!1111

RED and REVEW!

* * *

Translation:

So basically, the PPG go to school and hook up with the RRBs but guess what? THE POWERPUNK girls (grills) show up too.

Wanna find out what happens next in this intense, thrilling saga?

**Read, Review, and Leave a Favorite/Follow.**

**Thanks!**

**Just to check that you're reading these..**

**Name what mistakes are in this. Not all of them, just a general sentence listing the bad writing. (Example: chat script)**


	2. Da End

**PLEASE READ DO NOT SKIP:**

**We are back with Chapter 2 and, believe it or not, The final chapter of this short story. DO NOT WORRY, I HAVE PLENTY OF CHAPTERS TO GO!**

**Just to check your reading, at the end of your review, put the word 'house'**

**First, the reviews portion:**

**ROCuevas : **That's what I think while reading stories like these :)

**Starcharter-75 :** As a grammar nazi myself, I cringed while writing this!

**iiCaseppglove:** NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

**Momoko1030: **That entire review was beautiful.

**TateThePowerpuffFan :** THANK YOU!

**Fanfic Addict:** That is what inspired me to write this…it's gone too far. We're too small a fandom to have stories like these.

**Guests 1 and 2: O**ne, no way is this a new writing style! Two, I agree with that face.

**BrickercupMasterX3:** I feel you. OOC RRBs are one of my many pet peeves.

**KatieK101 :** The truth has been spoken by you. Also, you were one of two people who pointed out flaws, I applaud you!

**power master story writer :** This is the exact OPPOSITE of how to make a fanfic.

**Rigbyrules123 :** You were one of the only 2 to point out flaws! Nice!

**Lys Dis :** How you felt is EXACTLY how I feel most of the time. Is trying outside of chat really that hard?

**Gravebound :** I shed a tear. I try so hard, ya know? "sobs"

* * *

**Still reading? I changed it up. At the end, put the word 'Cheese.'**

Guys, I'm thinking of naming the alter ego who write this.

What do you think?

**Should her name be Clarity, his name Cameron, her name Chelsea, or his name Conrad?**

(All C Names because ya know Conformity)

Anyway, back to the mess:

I own nothing but the ideas.

* * *

Lst time on da story:

BC: DA POWRPUNK GRILLS?

Now to da actual story:

Brat & the othrs walk up to tehm.

Besek: omg ur all so ugly boys come dte us instead.

Brut: ya what she said.

The boyz consyder this.

Brock: Ok

The boyz and the grills make out now.

Bubb: (sad) oh no im so sad now

Blossom: BROM, WHHY?

BC: I dont give a shet I h8 u all anyway.

Bitch: No wait BC dont hate me I luv u im sorry.

BC: omg I luv u too.

He leaves Brute and goz to make out with BC

Brute: NOOO I HVE BEN DEFETED

Boomer: ya butch is right take us back too

Brick: ya totally.

They all leave the grills to make out with the pufs.

END OF STORY 1

Anyway guyz I hpe u enjoyed dat one is worked hella hrd and thx for all the good reviews.

GESS WHAT?

I HVE A NEW STORY FOR U ALL.

ITZ A RRB & PPG TRUTH OR DARE STORI AND ITS REALLY ORIGIONAL.

YA SO SUMBIT YOU'RE DARES CUZ IM LAZY AND DNT WANT TO GOOGLE OR COME UP WTH ANY.

YA SO REVIEW.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Finally done with this:**

**PUBLIC MESSAGE: I'M NOT GOING TO READ YOUR STORY IS IT SAYS 'I SUCK AT SUMMAIRES', THE TITLE IS NOT CAPITALIZED, OR THE SUMMARY IS SPELLED WRONG.**

**Speaking of reading stories:**

**I believe in giving detailed and helpful reviews. If you would like me to read a story of yours and review it honestly, yet respectfully, just PM me.**

**Don't be shy, I'm a nice person!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Still reading. I applaud you. For the final test, forget about the others. Put the following phrase: "I actually read everything and I am amazing."**


	3. Trut or Dare!

**READ PLEASE:**

**Alright, we're back….**

**This is torture.**

**You all better appreciate this.**

**So. Many. Red. Lines.**

* * *

**First, some appreciation:**

**Red-Phonix14 :** I wish I knew myself….

**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude:** Thank you! And you don't have to be an amazing writer to know when a story needs a lot of work! I totally agree

**Hinata28h c:** STOP YOU MAKE ME BLUSH!

**Starcharter-75 :** It's like a nightmare, isn't it. Just keeps getting worse and worse…

**Momoko1030 :** Your reviews always make me smile! Thanks for giving me dares!

**iiCasey :** Your waiting is over! :)

**Lys Dis :** One of my biggest pet peeves right there…OOC

**Boombbles :** Hmmmm, I am starting to write some actual stories. Every Part I believe is one. I just now realized that I don't have many legitimate stories. I need to get on that! Ps. I also have my Brickercup oneshots!

**Guest 1:** YOU ARE AWESOME GUEST! THANK YOU!

**Guest 2:** I feel your pain.

**Guest 3:**Yup, seriously. I see these types of stories.

**Guest 4:** Yes, this is absolutely NOT how to write a PPG Story

**ROCuevas:** Thank you! I find this more 'Sad, but true.'

**kittie862:** It's been going on for TOO LONG!

**Voltalia the Majestic One:** MY INSPIRATION WAS MY IMMORTAL!

**Blossicklover456:** You have no idea my friend I'm cringing.

**xxfckitskayleexx:** THANK YOU IM SO TOUCHED RIGHT NOW WOW

**BrickercupMasterX3 :** I want to know that my notes aren't ignored!

**power master story writer:** For me, too.

**DeiDeiArtistic:** You! You helped me this chapter!

**Thanks so much everyone! You guys make my day!**

**Now, for what you came here for:**

**I own nothing besides the idea.**

* * *

H8ters can fuk off.

Hey guyz so were bk to the story. Tday we have trut or dare with the powerpuf grills and the rodyruff boys. BC: oh no I don't wan to do this Bloss: u have to its what the aithor wants. Bubb:ok lets do dis Me: ok boyz this request iz frm momoko and its for u three to act lke pretty princess for some time Boomr: oh no Butch: aw fuk man Brick: kk I guess I can do dis The boyz do it/ Me: ya ok next we have Butt and u hav to act like Blossom the enire time. Buttrcup: nooooooo Bubb: yasssss Me: U have to do it its for the story Butter: ok Butch: hahaha cuckr Butt: fuk u I mean…stop plz Blossum: thts good! Just like me BC! Butt: ya whatever Me: ok Brick I dare u to kiss Blosom k? Brick: k im in live with her so ya Brick kisses Blossom and she fants. Butt: o blossom u kk? Blossm: kk. She stands up wit help from Brick Me: k next Bubb do u like Boomer? BUBB: ya I do like him I think Bopmer: wait wht u mean u think? Bubb I love u 5ever. Eveyone: 5ever? Boom: ya cuz its more than 4ever Me: KK well tht concludz our truth ordare NEXT TME WELL DO…UMMMM…..O AN AU STORY YA THATLL BE AT HOGWATS YA I LUV HRRY POTTER I RED DA BOOKS SO YA

* * *

**READ THIS TOO:**

**I better get some really nice reviews because I honestly have no idea what I just wrote.**

**Bless your souls while trying to read this.**

**Next chapter is inspired by the greatest story of all time…**

_My Immortal._

**Also,**

**Please check out my friend Butchercup's stories as she is amazing and talented and just an awesome person. It would make both of our days if we get some reviews for her stories. Thanks!**

**Oh, and follow me on tumblr if you want my love!**

Conformity is nonsense tumblr . com


End file.
